The present invention relates generally to a tray to be used with a tree stand, and more particularly to a tray for moving a tree stand that holds a Christmas tree, which accommodates movement and rotation of the stand and the tree by means of a pan with a smooth, low-friction bottom surface and a detachable handle to direct the movement of the apparatus and tree.
One of the most recognized traditions of the Christmas holiday is the Christmas tree. Families across the world put up Christmas trees in their homes, decorate them with lights and varieties of ornaments, and place their Christmas gifts underneath them. The Christmas tree is often the focal point of the Christmas decorations.
The Christmas trees are often placed in a supportive stand to brace the tree in an upright position. These stands often further provide a basin for holding water for the tree. Many stands serve only these and other limited purposes, and are not assistive in the decorating of the tree, or in transport of the tree into a desired position. In fact, depending on the form, weight, size, or material of the stand, its design might severely impede mobility.
It is known in the art of Christmas trees and tree stands to provide desired mobility by designing a tree stand utilizing wheels. However, most owners continue to use basic stands that do not comprise wheels, due to availability in stores, cost, familiarity with the presently-owned stand, or various other reasons that stands with wheels are not widely used. In addition, equipping the stand with wheels enables the stand to move with little effort, and could result in movement that was unintentional—which is of particular concern when homes are filled with many people and many activities are taking place around the tree, as during the holiday season.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus that promotes mobility of the tree that can be used in association with a presently owned, basic tree stand. In addition, there remains a need for a pan for a tree that is easily moveable, yet sufficiently stable to prevent unintentional shifting and movement. The present invention satisfies this need.